The Doctor goes back to school
by JennaJinxx
Summary: Something strange happens in the TARDIS, Harry and co. find themselves having a few extra guests in Grimmauld Place. What could possibly do this?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Set just after Demon's run. Everyone knows who River really is and they have already done 'Let's Kill Hitler'. Something weird happens in the TARDIS, she starts acting oddly and the Doctor notices and starts doing his thing with the controls. Amy and Rory notice that something is wrong and are pestering the Doctor. Suddenly the TARDIS lurches and knocks everyone down with enough force to knock them all out. The Doctor stays conscious long enough to notice a bright light enter the TARDIS, just like with Station 5, he starts to worry before he slips into unconsciousness.

Harry is sitting in his and Ron's room at Grimmauld Place when a light blinds him, when it passes he doesn't notice anything different, it takes him a moment to notice the raised voices coming from downstairs, Sirius's mother starts shouting with all the disturbances, Harry starts his way downstairs and bumps into Fred and George. "Hey Harry, any idea what's going on?" They ask.

"No idea, I just saw this blinding light and then all this noise, you see anything?" Harry replies.

"Just the light, strange, we thought it was only in our room but we couldn't find anything out-of-place. Let's go downstairs, hopefully we can get a look before mum kicks us out." Fred says with the usual grin on his face. They go down to the kitchen, it's still covered in grim, despite all the cleaning that they had all done over the summer, it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts and they had barely made a difference. The majority of the Order was in the kitchen, as they were halfway through a meeting, however, they were all standing around a few kids on the floor, it was obvious that they were unconscious and for some reason all their clothes looked like they were for adults, and clearly were far too big for them, one of them was even wearing a bow-tie, Harry thought this strange. As Harry got closer, no-one seemed to notice him, or the twins, one of the kids seemed to come around, she was ginger enough to be a Weasley if he didn't know any better. She looked up at everyone, with both surprise and anger on her face. "Oh crap." She said in a Scottish accent, before passing out again.


	2. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

Chapter One – Waking Up

Seeing as how the three mysterious people turned up in the headquarters for the Order, Dumbledore put them in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, so not to raise suspicion from the Ministry. They didn't wake up until the beginning of term; this was good for Harry because it meant that he could be there when they did wake. Dumbledore brought in some specialists to try and figure out who they were, what results they came up with were quite unusual, the girl and the blonde boy both seemed to be children, however, their brain chemistry said that they were in their mid-twenties. What was even stranger was the dark haired boy, he didn't register as human apparently, and they couldn't quite figure out what he was.

All three of them remained unconscious for a couple of weeks, they didn't wake until just before the beginning of term, Dumbledore received a message at 3am, surprisingly one of the nights he wasn't already awake and wondering the halls, as he suffered from insomnia, despite the amount of sleeping potions he took. He quickly made his way down to the hospital wing and entered too see the mysterious trio sitting up in bed, the non-human grinning from ear-to-ear and seemed to be taking everything in quite well, however, the other two looked like they were in shock, the girl mixing in a little anger into her features.

"Doctor, how can this be real? It's meant to be fictional isn't it?" She asked the grinning child (or man, no-one was quite sure).

"It is in our universe Pond, this clearly isn't ours, it should be fun though." The 'Doctor' responded. Dumbledore watching this interaction keenly, trying to understand what was going on. This mysterious little man seemed to be called Doctor, an unusual name, even by wizarding standards, and the girl was named Pond, stranger still.

"Excuse me, but I was hoping you could answer a couple questions of mine, if you wouldn't mind." Dumbledore asked, making his presence known. The Doctor looked at him and his grin got even larger, if that was possible. The other two looked at him and their jaws opened in a bigger shocked expression.

"Oh my God!" Pond exclaimed. "It's Dumbledore, this is really happening isn't it?" The Doctor jumped out of bed and ran over to Dumbledore, ringing his hand.

"A pleasure Professor, a pleasure." Dumbledore was stunned by this sudden act of affection, most people kept a respectful distance when meeting him, even is they did admire him.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." Dumbledore replied after a minute, the Doctor stood back, ringing his hands together now, getting quite excited.

"Well, let's see, my name is the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams!" Rory shouted over, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Pond!" The Doctor shouted back. "Anyway, we seem to have been taken from my ship and placed here, in younger versions of ourselves it seems as well." At that point the Doctor started examining himself for some reason.

"Younger versions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am actually 1100 years old." Doctor said, a smile on his face. The grin returning when he saw Dumbledore's eyebrows raising.

"Of course. 1100 years old, and how did this happen may I ask?" Dumbledore, decided to go along with this delusion, in the off chance it was true. Stranger things have happened, he was sure.

"Ah, now that I don't know. Yet. I will, but for now I feel like exploring, this is the wonderful world of Harry Potter after all and this is Hogwarts. I've always wanted to come here."

"The 'wonderful world of Harry Potter'?"

"Ah yes, we are from a parallel universe where all this is fictional, 7 books and 8 films." The Doctor smiled. "All centered around Harry Potter, now how old is he at this point? Must be in his 5th year at the latest." The Doctor said this looking at Dumbledore's hands briefly. This intrigued Dumbledore. This man seemed to know the future.

"Well that would explain the confusing tests we took on you. You all seemed to be older than you looked, and you baffled all our tests together." Dumbledore said looking at the Doctor. He nodded.

"Yes I would, I'm an alien you see." The Doctor said. Now Dumbledore had trouble wrapping this around in his mind, and that was saying something, however, he got the strangest feeling that this man was telling the truth. Rory noticed something odd as well. It was confusing him as to why the Doctor was being so open, he never answered so much, at least not without asking as many questions in return.

"Doctor? While I love this whole situation and everything, but you seem to be acting quite out of character. Why are you telling Dumbledore everything?" Rory asked carefully. The Doctor now looked confused, as if he just noticed what he had been saying.

"I'm not entirely sure Rory, that is a brilliant question." He now looked very cautious of Dumbledore. "Did you give me something Albus?"

" I did not, I wish I did though, then I could be sure if you were telling the truth or not, although I do feel like I can trust you. Strange." He treated the Doctor with as much caution as he was treated with.

The two men (or boy in the Doctor's case) stood still, looking at each other, trying to get the measure of each other. While Amy and Rory looked at each other in confusion. What was going on? How did they get there? And how were they going to get back?


End file.
